glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe
Chloe, known in Japan as Reika Aoki (青木れいか Aoki Reika), is a member of the Glitter Force. With her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As vice-head of the Student Council and now president, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she can be the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. Her alter ego is Glitter Breeze, who controls the power of ice. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Chloe has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. Her summer outfit consists of a light blue/white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes. As Glitter Breeze, Chloe has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons. In Tiara Mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown that has a blue diamond on it. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with blue hearts in the center. In Princess Mode, she wears a pale blue dress with a giant bow in the back over her uniform with a blue and light-blue-striped bow on her chest. Her hair and bangs grows longer and top layer of her hair becomes spiky and more voluminous. Her usual white tiara is replaced with the gold crown from Tiara Mode and the two wing-like ornaments glow yellow-gold. There is also a golden halo-like light around her head. The ribbons around her wrist become slightly wider. The tips of her boots, the heels, and the lining on top of them become a shade lighter. Personality When first introduced, Chloe is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding person. She is quite modest, and hates to put anyone through trouble, going so far as to politely refuse any help because she herself is always doing something. Chloe is also quite calm and patient, she is this so much that she didn't even saying they're crazy when the other girls told her about Glitter Force, and tried to spare their feelings even when refusing their original request to become a member of the Glitter Force with them. She is very responsible and hard working on her studies, her clubs, and as Glitter Breeze, she does this all by choice. Also, her family is very cultural. (Asian) When Chloe was revealed to truly be a member of the Glitter Force, she was the most accepting of any of them, being the only one that wasn't surprised at all. She showed she was naturally calm, and focused in battle, barely breaking a sweat when defeating her first Buffoon. She also occasionally displays an obsession with finding her "path" in life, and appears to take her Glitter Force duties quite seriously. She also takes it seriously trying to find an answer, or what to do to achieve something. Relationships Emily - Chloe seems to be a bit surprised at Emily's air-headed nature, but shares a nice friendship with her. Chloe enjoys Emily's helpfulness. Kelsey '- Kelsey is the 2nd member of the Glitter Force! She is noble friend to Chloe. In Season 2 Episode 2 she was competing with April. Chloe didn't seem to like it. 'April - Chloe is childhood friends with April, and is very close to her as she was there when April became a big sister. Sometimes, when April gets scared, she will cling to Chloe. Jared - Chloe seems to be good friends with the president since they are on the student council. She appreciates the good things he does. [[Ulric|'Ulric']]- Ulric seems to dislike Chloe though he gives her nicknames like Princess. In The Glitter Kids, he seemed to like her by holding her hand.Chloe seemed to like it when Ulric held her hand and accepted his hand as well. She likes him by a minimum. Etymology Aoki (青木): Ao translates to "blue" while Ki translates to "tree". Reika (れいか): Reika has many meanings. One meaning could be a reference to Glitter Breeze's power over ice, while another, "beautiful and elegant", could be a reference to her personality. Her name was changed to Chloe for the English dub Glitter Force. Chloe is a Greek baby name that means green shoot; fresh blooming. The title Chloe was born by Demeter, the Greek goddess of agriculture. History Becoming Glitter Breeze At the read along, Brooha showed up and ruined it, turning everything into a Bad End. She then transformed a crafted mirror into a Buffoon, which then cloned itself into nine clones. Each of the Glitter Force tried to guess which one was real, however, they all guessed wrong and became too exhausted to continue. It was then that Chloe snapped out of her catatonic state just in time. When she went to defend her friends, she transformed into Glitter Breeze! Glitter Breeze Glitter Breeze, known in Japan as Cure Beauty (キュアビューティ Kyua Byūti), is the Glitter Force alter ego of Chloe. She transforms with the phrase "Glitter Force Makeover!". Her basic attack is Sparkle Blizzard. She introduces herself as "Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze!", which in Japan is "Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" (しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！''Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti!). Attacks * 'Sparkle Blizzard' - The attack that Glitter Breeze performs. It is first used in Episode 5. In the Japanese version, this attack is known as '''Beauty Blizzard' (ビューティーブリザード Byūtī Burizādo). * Tiara Mode Torrent - The first group attack that appears in Episode 11. The girls need to be in Tiara Mode in order to perform this attack. In the Japanese version, this attack is known as Rainbow Healing (レインボーヒーリング Reinbō Hīringu). * Rainbow Burst - The second group attack that appears in Episode 23. The girls need to be in Princess Mode in order to perform this attack. Trivia * Chloe's theme color is blue. * Chloe has two main voice actresses: Kate Higgins (English) and Chinami Nishimura (Japanese). * Despite her otherwise immaculate appearance, Chloe often has a strand of hair out of place. * Glitter Breeze is the only member of her team to understand her powers for the first time. Gallery * Chloe Image Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Aoki_Reika Category:Main Characters Category:Glitter Force Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Glitter Force Warriors